Post Paradoxes
by TheDoc811
Summary: After The Time Paradox. Holly/Arty. Don't own AF.
1. A Simple Equation

Holly leaned over and kissed Artemis

_Holly leaned over and kissed Artemis._

As Artemis Fowl the Second sat in his room, not an hour after No. 1 and Holly had left; he thought about the kiss Holly had given him on their adventure. She had said that maybe it would have happened in another time, but Artemis turned over the impossible possibility that he had fallen for his one-time captive and longtime friend, Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon.

He sat there dumbfounded. He, Artemis Fowl II, was _dumbfounded_. That only happened on rare occasions; Holly punching him during the siege of Fowl Manor was the one that came to mind. He had come to deeply regret kidnapping the elf and was also very ashamed of it.

Artemis began to list reasons why it would be a bad idea for them to be "involved".

She'll live longer.

She said herself that it couldn't happen

Different species

She's much older than me.

Artemis remembered one of Newton's laws of motion.

_For every action, there is an equal reaction. _

An so he began listing them:

We'll make good time.

Maybe she doesn't mean it.

Too bad.

Age is just a number.

For once the great Artemis Fowl didn't have that many good reasons, just one: Love conquers all. He tried to put it into a simple addition problem:

Artemis + Holly Love?

He couldn't solve love. No one could. Not even him.

Myles came into his room. The boy could pick his lock at the age of two, so Artemis had to remember to get a more complex lock.

"Arty, simple-toon," This was his favorite saying, though Artemis himself disagreed. He had learned to deal with his little brother's antics since returning to his time. "Arty?"

"Yes?"

"Where Beckett? We play hide and seek!" He got very excited.

"I don't know, but why don't you ask Butler to check the security cameras?" It was quite funny that Myles could grasp the concept of cameras, even though Beckett couldn't.

"OK, Arty. Thank you!" Myles ran out of the room to find Butler.

Artemis picked up the fairy communicator Holly had given him after the Opal Incident after deciding to call Holly, but not deciding what to say.

"Hello Arty." Holly seemed amused to see him. Artemis grinned at her auburn hair, mismatched eyes, and her amused smile. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come and visit." Artemis blushed. Four years ago, he would've scolded himself for the interference of his hormones, but he now knew it was typical teenage behavior.

"I was just there, you know that right? Foaly didn't sneak back and mind wipe you, right?"

Artemis laughed, "No, I know. But whenever you visit, we have a crisis of some sort."

"That's true, but I don't think Trouble would let me get away. There's always the option of you visiting…" She stopped and thought for a moment. "Yes, that's not a bad idea. Why don't you come and visit Arty?"

She seemed to get excited at the very idea of him visiting, which Artemis took as a good sign. "Yes, I think that will be a good idea. Haven is such uncharted territory for me."

"You are not allowed to steal anything Fowl," They laughed; both knew that Artemis was different now. "

"I'll have Foaly get a shuttle up there in about two & a half to three hours."

"Great, see you then."

"Bye."

"Butler!" The lethal man came into the room.

"Yes, Artemis?" He asked, a bit worried about what his charge was up to.

"We're going to Haven."


	2. Welcome To Haven

As Butler prepared a few things, mostly of which were lethal, Artemis went to see his previously sick mother

As Butler prepared a few things, mostly of which were lethal, Artemis went to see his previously sick mother. Angeline Fowl looked just as she did the day Holly had returned her mind to a healthy state. His father was sitting next to her when he walked but he heard his mother whisper something about a drink. Artemis Fowl Sr. left the room, not knowing that his wife and son would soon be talking about elves.

"Hello mom. Feeling better?" Artemis had immediately taken to his mother's wish to be called "mom".

"Much, now dear I take it you want to talk about your little friends," Angeline looked a bit happy about her son's interaction over the past years with a girl, even though said girl wasn't a member of the same species.

"Yes, Holly has asked me to come and visit," Artemis looked at his mother intently, worried that she may not approve.

"I assume there's no stopping your going," She stared at him as he shook his head, "Well, there's no need to worry, I don't mind at all. I'll tell your father that you're staying with a friend down south, which is technically true anyway."

Artemis smiled; not his usual vampire-like smile, but a genuine, joyful smile, "Thank you." He gave his mother a hug and stood to leave the room.

Angeline called after him, "Don't do anything dangerous," but her words fell on deaf words

An hour later, Butler and Artemis were at E1: Tara. They had been waiting ten minutes before the shuttle arrived, with Captain Holly Short in the pilot's seat.

"Long time no see, Holly." Artemis greeted Holly with a hug, as old friends would.

"I assume you want to talk," she whispered in his ear.

"If you don't mind."

"For you, when have I ever?"

"The Spiro Incident, several hours ago after I confessed to lying to you, in the Arctic, when we first met, and other various occasions."

"Ha ha," She laughed sarcastically and smiled at Artemis's newfound sense of humor. Holly hadn't seen any of that in him when they first met. She went over to Butler, who kneeled for a hug. "We best be going then, hang on." Artemis and Butler immediately strapped in.

The shuttle ride seemed long and bumpy. Both Artemis's and Butler's armrest and nail indents in them from their passenger's grips.

Foaly was waiting for them, as well as Commander Kelp. Foaly greeted both Artemis and Butler with a handshake, "Hey Mud Boy, ready to see where the big boys work?"

"I'm afraid I've already visited my study Foaly," Foaly started with an indignant glare, but eventually started laughing along with the others.

"Hello Artemis," Trouble Kelp greeted Artemis with a pat on the back and a sturdy handshake. "You're still not off the hook with the time traveling, but welcome to Haven anyway."

"It's good to be here Commander," Artemis returned the pat on the back, though he had to bend over to do so.

"Arty, Butler, you'll be staying in my apartment with me; Foaly's been working on a surprise for the two of you that will make you feel a little more comfortable," Holly smirked at the looks of worry on the two Mud Men's faces.

They took a LEP squad car back to the operation booth so that Foaly could elaborate on their surprise. The Ops booth looked the same as it had when Artemis and Foaly had video-chatted on various occasions. It had technology strewn everywhere, and the only person effect was a picture of Foaly's wife, Caballine, on his desk.

Foaly immediately donned his tin hat before sitting down, "What I have for you gentleman is some thing I perfected during your's and Holly's absence," The centaur held up a small box, "This contains…"

To Be Continued

A/N Sorry this is short, but I wanted a bit of a cliffhanger here. I don't really have an outline for the story, though I do know where this is going. I expect reviews. New policy: Four reviews at least per chapter. No reviews, no new chapter. I know it takes time to review, but please.

**AirDragon717**


	3. The Apartment

Previously:

Previously:

Foaly immediately donned his tin hat before sitting down, "What I have for you gentleman is some thing I perfected during your's and Holly's absence," The centaur held up a small box, "This contains…"

Presently:

".. a capsule that will allow you to live like fairies for a short period of time. It will only work if you're in Haven or any fairy city." Foaly seemed smug due to his invention, "I was working on this while you were mis—er, not here." Foaly distinctly avoided mentioning their disappearance; he knew it was a sore subject, but who could blame the pair.

"Interesting," Artemis stepped forward as Foaly opened the box and pulled out a capsule. "What exactly are the effects?"

"You'll shrink, and your ears will become pointed, like an elf's. It would even boost your magic, if you had any."

"Hmm." Arty turned the small pill over in his hands. It was white with flecks of green in it. Artemis looked at Butler, who nodded. He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed. He stood there, but the effects didn't show.

"That's strange. The simulation said it would work," Foaly scratched his head.

"Well, obviously it didn-" Holly was cut off by Artemis's spontaneous shrinking. His ears slowly became pointed and looked exactly like an elf; even his clothes shrunk.

"The clothes shrank too?" Foaly walked in a circle around Artemis, "Congratulations Fowl, you're an elf."

"I've got a splitting headac-" He stopped. "That is now gone." Everyone, except Arty, saw faint blue sparks flutter around his head before disappearing.

"Arty, your magic. It's back." Holly stepped closer to Artemis, as if to see if it what was really him.

"That pill of yours, must be like a super Ritual, Foaly," Artemis noted before turning to Holly, "Now we're the same species Holly. No more calling me Mud Boy."

Holly smiled, "You're all grown down." She turned to Butler, "Are you going to take it as well?"

"Yes," Foaly took the offered capsule from Foaly and immediately ate it. The effects were slower with Butler, due to his size; even when the transformation was complete, he still was a giant."

"Artemis, you could pass off as an elf, but I'm not sure about Butler," said Holly before saying, "We should get your things to my apartment. We'll have to get you some clothes though. Considering yours won't fit."

Everyone, except Foaly, arrived at Holly's apartment in a matter of minutes. The apartment was small: two bedrooms, a small living area, a bathroom and a small kitchen.

"Artemis, you'll have the bedroom, and Butler, if you don't mind, you'll have the foldout couch here in the living room," Holly was aware of how small her apartment was compared to Fowl Manor, but soon realized her friends didn't care.

Artemis went toward the bedroom, while Butler started security detail in the rest of the apartment; Holly followed.

"Arty," Holly started.

"Does it really have to not be?" Artemis was blunt and to the point, "Why not now?"

"We're a different species, Artemis. It would break so many laws-"

"Many of which I've already broken," Holly laughed and Artemis soon joined.

"We, not just you."

"That's true." Artemis took a long breath, "This isn't my area of expertise you know. Us. Love."

"Love?"

Artemis realized what he had just said, but couldn't think of anyway to deny it. "Love."

"Arty…" Holly turned towards the window that overlooked Haven. She thought back to their first meeting all those years ago.

"I don't suppose you would consider a peaceful surrender?" said a cold voice behind her.

Holly turned, elbows raised for combat.

"No," sighed the boy melodramatically. "I suppose not."

Holly put on her best brave face.

"Stay back, human. You don't know what you're dealing with."

Never would she have guessed that she would think about that boy was now saying. "Stay back, human. You don't know what you're dealing with."

"The first words you ever said to me." Artemis walked over and slowly slipped his hand into hers. Butler seemed to understand that this was between the two of them. "Though, it's true, now as well. I don't know what love is. Just, perhaps, what it feels like."

Holly quickly turned, surprised at his words. She looked up at him, and leaned in slowly. Their lips met briefly, chastely in a kiss. They parted and then all hell broke loose.

A/N Another short one, and I'm not quite sure where this is going, but I hope you liked it. Reviews! Anyone who would beta? PM me if you're interested. This fic might also be Juliet/Trouble so beware, but I'm not sure

**AirDragon717**


	4. In Front of The Council

A/N I forgot to say: I do not own AF

A/N I forgot to say: I do not own AF.

Foaly smirked as he watched the pair over the cameras he had planted throughout Holly's apartment after they disappeared.

His happiness was short lived; the higher-ups were not going to be happy about this.

"Sir," The newest addition to Foaly's crew of techies had walked in while he wasn't looking. "The Council wishes to see you immediately."

'D'arvit,' thought Foaly, 'I forgot that the Council has access to the cameras as well.'

After Holly, Artemis, and No.1 had disappeared, the Council had insisted that cameras be placed in Fowl Manor and Holly's apartment. Just in case they returned.

Once they did the cameras weren't taken down because they wanted to make sure they had been no pyschological damage. Many members of the Council had insisted on access to these cameras. After Trouble Kelp was instated as the new commander of the LEP, he fought this petition immediately, and was joined by many members of the LEP and Wing Commander Vinyaya. Sadly, there was enough Council members that did not contest the petition and it was passed.

--  
Ten Minutes Later  
Fairy Council Chamber

"Hello Foaly," said Vinyaya, "I trust you saw the video feed from Captian Short's apartment."

"Yes ma'am," responded Foaly, "but I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Yes, you do," said William Pait, an older elf, who opposed any interatcion with humans, "That awful mud boy kissed an elf!"

"Excuse me sir," said Foaly, "But both the human and Holly happen to be good friess of mine." Tge councilman looked taken aback. "And Artemis has helped us on multiple occasions."

"It's an abomination!" argued another councilwoman.

"It's love!" replied Wing Commander Vinyaya.

"Two different species!"

"Elves are genetically closer to humans than they are to pixies," said Foaly, "and need I remind you that Fowl was an elf at the time."

"I think that we should ban Fowl and his associates from Haven immediately," said Pait. "All in favor say 'I'."

About four I's were heard. "All not in favor, say 'I' now. Four I's were now heard, excluding Foaly's. It was a tie. No banning Arty from Haven, well not yet.

"Please summon Commander Kelp, he can break the tie," said one of the councilman who hadn't wanted to ban Artemis.

--Five Minutes Later--

"Commander Trouble Kelp reporting," Trouble stood up straight and saluted.

"Commander, I trust you saw the film?"

"Yes sir."

"And your thoughts?"

"It's not horrible sir," he paused, "It'd just love. It won't go away and if we did do anything Holly and Artemis would find a way around it." he said, sensing the situation.

"Very well, dismissed."

A/N Okay. It's short, it's a filler and I'm out of ideas. Sorry for the wait.

AirDragon717


	5. Celebration & Capture

Artemis woke the next morning excited for the day ahead; it was his first day in Haven without there being a crisis. He would also be able to see what it was like being an elf.

Right now, all his senses felt heightened and he couldn't imagine what the traffic in some cities on the surface was like for the fairies. It must be murder!

"Morning Arty," said Holly as she leaned against the doorframe. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, best I've had in ages," he responded with a smile as he got out of bed. Last night, they had settled in and some elven clothes had been delivered to Holly's apartment.

"Good to hear it," she smiled back, "Now get dressed, I've got a surprise for you."

"Holly," Artemis started, "you know I don't like surprises."

She kissed him, which totally shattered his argument, and said, "Too bad," as she walked out of the room and down the hall, so that he could change.

An hour later, Artemis, Holly and Butler were at LEP headquarters. The two Mud Men were anxiously awaiting Holly's surprise for them.

"Holly, when do we get the surprise?" Artemis knew he sounded like a little child, but deep down he knew it was much more fun to annoy his girlfriend.

"Artemis, shut up. You just asked me that five minutes ago," Holly had to admit she was getting impatient at Arty's antics. She loved him, put that didn't mean she still couldn't punch him, and she told him so.

That shut him up.

Very soon afterward, Foaly showed up, "Hello Mud Boy," He nodded to Artemis, "Butler, and "another nod," And Holly." Holly was the one who got a hug.

"I am half tempted to kill you PonyBoy," Holly glared at Foaly, "Do you know how annoying he was?" She motioned at Artemis who grinned evilly.

"Now, now Holly." The centaur replied, carefully weighing what he was going to say next, "These things take time."

"Shut up."

"Okay, let's go then."

The group took a transport to the main square where the entire Council, LEP, and a majority of the fairy population was assembled.

Commander Trouble Kelp took the podium, noting the astonished look of wonder and confusion on Artemis's face, "Hello everyone. As most of you know I'm LEP Commander Trouble Kelp, and today we are going to award Misters Artemis Fowl and Domovoi Butler the highest award a fairy can receive: The Golden Acorn for service to the People." He paused and took a breath, "Many years ago I met Artemis after he had kidnapped Captain Holly Short. Back then he was twelve years old and had managed to trick us. He had helped us throughout the years to save our race from discovery, and has even given back our gold. Today is the day we honor both him and his bodyguard."

Trouble left the podium and walked over to the humans, Wing Commander Vinyaya was waiting with two small golden acorns resting on her palms. Trouble reached out and took one. He walked over to Butler, who was an elf in form, but still very tall. Kelp had to activate his wings to place the acorn on Butler's chest. Then he walked over to Artemis with another acorn, "Thank you Arty."

He placed the acorn on Artemis's chest and the crowd broke out in applause.

Holly, Trouble, Foaly, Butler, and Artemis all went back to LEP HQ to celebrate. Artemis said, "I don't deserve this, not after what I've done."

"Believe me, Artemis," said Trouble, "you do."

"Not only was this a ceremony," said Foaly, "it was a setup as well." When everyone but Trouble turned to look at him, he continued, "Well, you see we widely publicized the ceremony, but didn't allow Holly to find out about it until this morning and she didn't even know what the true plan was."

"What true plan Foaly?" asked a newly agitated Holly.

"Well," said Trouble, "you see, we figured that Opal would want to ruin Artemis's moment of triumph, so we knew that she'd come to the ceremony. Foaly invented a bio-scanner that allows us to enter a sample of her DNA and it will continuously scan the area for the person whose DNA was entered."

"Then," continued Foaly, "It picked up on a shielded Opal and we managed to catch her."

"Well done Foaly," even Artemis was impressed.

After many congratulations and a continued celebration of the award, Arty, Holly, and Butler went back to Holly's apartment tired and in need of sleep.

Artemis fell asleep with a smile on his face; Opal had been caught and he could relax with the ones he loved.

END

A/N It's a short story, but I think it ended rather nicely, yes? Please review. I'm open to someone doing a sequel, but I don't think I will.

**AirDragon717**


End file.
